


Wild Ones

by Bella_Watson_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Casual Sex, Dom/sub Play, F/M, M/M, Multi, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Watson_Holmes/pseuds/Bella_Watson_Holmes
Summary: The pleasure many seek is temporary; if you met the one person who gave you what you wanted, would you let them go? John Watson met a man who opened his mind something he didn't know was possible. Now he's all but obsessed. Not only is he obsessed with Sebastian Moran, but he also craves more from another man close to him, Sherlock.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sebastian Moran/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using a different Beta system since my co-writers are busy with life. I'm still getting the hang of the new system.

“I hope you're not too quiet, captain,” Moran said against his soon to be lovers lips.

John let a smile play on his lips, “Let’s find out, Colonel.”

Moran groaned at the response. He placed a rough kiss on Johns, making him moan out loud. The army Colonel was still teasing his cock. Nothing before this had felt this amazing. John didn’t know what was different, but he didn’t care to find out. He just wanted more. It was a new kind of high. One that brought a thrill to what seemed like a drug. 

Sebastian pulled away, catching his breath, muttering something in Irish Gaelic, which turned John on more. He had a broader Irish accent when he spoke in it. Damn his charm. 

“I think you like my accent more than you want to admit,” Sebastian said.

John turned red, “I didn’t say anything about that.”

“I’m a profiler. Fact is, you have never been with a man before like this, so my accent is going to help relax you.” Sebastian stated. “Maybe speak with an Irish tongue as well.”

John swallowed hard, “I’m never going to be able to say no, am I?”

Sebastian nodded, “Unlikely, but you don’t want to.” He then kissed him with such roughness the doctor moaned into it. “You won’t be saying no for sure, Captain.”

They continued to kiss than with John’s help; he undid Sebastian's uniform to return some of the favour. He slipped his hand down his pants, making Sebastian moaned, “For inexperience, you know what to do.”

“I am a man, after all. I have an idea.” John said.

“Captain, remember your place, though.” He said into his ear. 

John moaned. Sebastian kissed along his neck, reaching his sweet spot; he didn’t know he had. John moaned louder as he sucked it lightly enough not to leave a mark. Before this deployment was up, he would find all of John’s weaknesses and more.

“I’m going to have fun with you.” Sebastian moaned. “Damn, you have good hands. Wouldn’t mind trying using your mouth?”

“There is a first for everything. Why not start now?” Sebastian asked.

The idea turned on John, so they switched positions. Sebastian’s trousers and pants pulled down, exposing his rather large-sized cock. John was a bit taken aback. Sebastian knew it, too. 

He spoke in a broad Irish accent, “Relax, Captain. It’s not as intimidating as it looks.”

“Doesn’t mean I was going to back out,” John said.

He slowly took his lover's cock into his mouth. He started moving his mouth up and down at a steady pace taking him deeper. Sebastian moaned at the sensation. John wasn’t as good as few others, but that would change. After a bit, John came back up.

“You aren’t too bad,” Sebastian said.

John straddled his hips and leaned down to kiss him. They kissed lustfully as Sebastian kept him close. He wanted to fuck him senseless. Sebastian wanted to know what it was like for his cock to be in his ass. It was getting hot and heavy. He couldn’t take it anymore. He flipped them so John was below him.

“I don’t have any condom and no lube, so it’s going to be a bit rough at first,” Sebastian warned him.

John groaned when Sebastian turned him on his stomach. Trousers and pants pulled down. Sebastian moved down and started to eat him out, making John moan. He moaned into his arms as his lover still ate him out more intensely. Sebastian moved back up. He lubed up his cock. Penetrating the first ring of muscle-making John tense up.

“Relax,” Sebastian said with a broad Irish accent. “It will feel good fast.”

He penetrated further, filling up John moving slowly before increasing speed. Sebastian had John’s legs spread and brought him to his knees. 

“Damn, you feel good.” Sebastian moaned.

He started to pound harder into him. John couldn’t help but cry out a bit louder but not enough to get anyone’s attention, thankfully. Sebastian held onto his hips as he pounded into John hitting his nerves repeatedly. John let out low whimpers before loud moans. John pressed his head to the floor and entangled his hands together as his lover didn’t hold back. He hit John's prostate, making him cry out.

“Told you I could make you feel good,” Sebastian said with pride.

Soon John’s body was shivering as he felt this strange feeling running through his body. It was a pleasurable feeling. Sebastian knew John was close. He didn’t hold back as he thrust deeply inside him. He purposely struck his nerves as he propelled into his new lover. Soon John came from the tense feelings. His whole body was tensing up as he came on the floor. Sebastian gave a few weak thrusts before the Irishman couldn’t hold back. He didn’t pull out as he did.

John felt weak in the limbs as Sebastian moved away. Sebastian covered up, sitting back on his heels. “You going to be ok?”

John, after a few moments, moved, “Y-yes.”

The Captain covered up, taking it all in, “I wasn’t expecting that.”

Sebastian smirked, saying with a deep Irish accent, “That’s the whole idea, Captain.” The Colonel, without warning, pinned John on his back again on the floor. “As long as you have nowhere to be, you are staying here.”

John smiled, “Yes, sir.”

____________

John woke up in his bed, sweating as he sat up. He lifted the blanket and groaned. It was frustrating to want a man that barely had time to see you. Memories always were on John’s mind. The one he always seemed to come back to was the first time.

John had only recently come back into contact with him after coming home from his deployment. 

John sat up on the edge of the bed. Sending a quick text:

Are you busy? -JW

John didn’t have to wait long for a response. A text quickly came in:

No, come one over. Room 6. -SM

I will be right over. -JW

John got dressed and exited the flat, not noticing his new flatmate, Sherlock Holmes. He didn’t even think about what Sherlock might think of John leaving in the middle of the night. He hailed a cab, excited to be able to meet up with his casual boyfriend.

John let the cabbie know the address of the motel that his boyfriend lived. The ride seemed like forever. John’s thoughts were racing thinking about the Irishman. His boyfriend, Sebastian Moran, was, as he had put it, purebred Irish. Sebastian had red hair with green eyes and as well built. 

Sebastian was also a former army Colonel who had been invalided, dishonourably. He had shot a superior officer in anger. Sebastian had gotten off and was laying low at a motel. John didn’t ask how but he only -or instead mostly wanted the sex. John couldn’t hide how he felt about the Colonel.

The cab ride seemed short after the cabbie got John’s attention. John paid the cabbie getting out. John walked along the row of cheap motel rooms. Most of the rooms filled with addicts and anyone who was trying to hide.

John stopped in front of room six. John noticed the owner eyeing him as he smoked. John opened the door to the motel room and found Sebastian in bed. He let out a sigh when he saw the mirror on the table with white powder. A credit card next to the mirror. 

John had known Sebastian had a habit after meeting him at his motel the first time. John found the baggie of cocaine in Sebastian duffle, looking for a t-shirt to borrow. 

“Have you ever thought about cleaning up?” John asked.

Sebastian sat up in bed, the sheet falling off his well-toned chest and abs. “Yes, but then I will be bored unless I held you captive and chained you to the bed. I wouldn’t need drugs.”

John shook his head, chuckling, “I shouldn’t even be here by all moral standards. Yet, I can’t stay away.”

Sebastian smirked with pride, “So, where’s the cane?”

John removed his coat and put it over the chair, removing his shoes. He walked over to the bed and straddled his casual boyfriend. John kissed Sebastian softly. “Let’s just say that my new flatmate wanted to prove a point.”

“So, the meeting worked out. Who is the new flatmate?” Sebastian asked, “Do I need to worry?”

John ran his hand through Sebastian red hair, “No one can take your place. Not even a sociopath like Sherlock Holmes.”

Sebastian licked his lips, “I guess I better make sure he knows your mine.”

Sebastian fisted John’s hair pulling him into a rough kiss. Sebastian grabbed the bottom of John’s jumper, pulling it over his head. The feeling that came over John was a high he never wanted to come down from. Sebastian wasn’t the man you bring home to mum and dad. He was the bad boy they forbid you to see. John found himself drawn to the man. 

Sebastian pulled off John’s t-shirt and tossed it aside before flipping their position. John moaned as Sebastian kissed him roughly. Sebastian pinned John to the bed.

“Now that you are free of the limp, I can have more fun with you, Captaen,” Sebastian said against John’s lips. 

John lips formed a smile, “I’m all yours, Colonel.”

Sebastian moved off the bed, pulling a second duffle bag out from under the bed. John hadn’t known about it. Though he assumed it was for a good reason. Sebastian pulled out a set of metal handcuffs before getting back on the bed. 

“Even if you don’t say it, I’ll know if it’s too much,” Sebastian said.

John smiled, “You say that like I don’t trust you.”

Sebastian grabbed John’s wrist and cuffed John to the bed. The chain of the cuffs wrapped around the metal bar of the frame. Sebastian leaned in, “I never meant to imply that, but you know what I like. Not everyone can handle it.”

“I’m not as fragile as I look,” John replied.

Sebastian kissed John tracing a hand along with John’s skin. The Irishman kissed down John’s jaw. John moaned as Sebastian nibbled his neck. 

Sebastian unbuttoned John’s trousers slipping his hand down his pants. “Seems your trousers are a bit tight.” Sebastian said, “I better fix that.”

Sebastian moved down, pulling John’s trousers. Sebastian only had pants on but felt any clothes were too much. Soon they were skin to skin with no clothes to prevent the touch they both wanted. 

Sebastian nibbled John’s neck as he moved against him. John moaned, moving against Sebastian. The Irishman’s cock slid between John’s arse cheeks. Sebastian grabbed a bottle of lube from the duffle bag. He squirted a small amount on his finger, applying it to John’s anus. 

“I’m going to fuck senseless tonight,” Sebastian whispered.

Sebastian penetrated him, starting to prep his lover.

“Ah, god.” John moaned.

The time the couple spent apart made any physical contact all the more fantastic. The sexual tension was always high. The sexual desire never faded for either man. 

“God, I missed this,” Sebastian said, kissing John. “I could do this all day.”

John fidgets, “One day.”

Sebastian didn’t prep him long. The Colonel applied lube to his erection, moving his cock between John’s arse cheeks. John and Sebastian kissed as the older male humped against him. Sebastian soon penetrated John. The former army doctor wrapped his legs around Sebastian’s waist. 

“Oh, you are eager.” Sebastian moaned.

John smiled with pride, “You are just as much.”

Sebastian started to thrust deep and hard into John. The couple began to kiss again, more lustful. The release of sexual tension began to show as Sebastian fisted John’s hair. The Irishman bite John on the neck. 

John cried out, pulling at the handcuffs. John started to match his rhythm. Sebastian kissed John while playing with his lovers cock. John groaned as his lover hit his prostate, and Sebastian kept hitting nerves. 

John started to tremble as he came. John was riding out the orgasm as Sebastian thrust weakly. Sebastian grabbed John’s arms, digging his nails into his skin as he came. Sebastian’s come overflowing. 

“If only you could live here,” Sebastian said.

John smiled, “You’re trying to lay low. Besides, you keep being secretive.” 

Sebastian kissed him, “For good reason. I should leave you like this.”

“That isn’t fair; I can’t do this to you,” John remarked.

“I outrank you, captaen.” Sebastian reminded him. He licked John’s nipple, saying in his broad Irish accent, “I can do what I want. Within reason naturally.”

John moaned, “You are a real bastard, Colonel.”

Sebastian moved up and pressed his forehead against John’s, “Tell me something I don’t know.” 

The couple began to kiss as Sebastian pressed against John. They couldn’t get enough of each other. Sebastian was addicted to the feeling he had with John. John, just the same, was addicted to the way Sebastian made him feel. 

“You are just as much of a bastard, John Watson,” Sebastian said.

John grinned, “I can make up for it if you wanted.”

Sebastian licked his lips, “I think you should."


	2. Chapter 2

A buzzing woke John as he slept while Sebastian took a shower. John picked up the mobile before realising that it wasn’t the mobile Sebastian used with him. If he had better judgement, John would have put it down. John’s curiosity was getting the best of him.

John made sure Sebastian was still in the shower before putting in the pin. He had watched Sebastian put it in earlier. John was able to read the text without opening it.

Pharmacy @ 8, R.T. -M

John locked the phone, putting it back down. Sebastian was too busy in the shower to realise John had even been snooping. He wondered if the phone was for his work that Sebastian never spoke about. The Irishman was very secretive. John even thought Sebastian didn’t trust him.

Sebastian got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. The first thing he did was check the mobile on the nightstand. He let out a sigh, “I forgot, I have to run an errand tonight.” 

“I will still be here,” John said. “It will give me a chance to sleep before you insist on playing with me.”

Sebastian chuckled, “You’ll need that. It won’t take long.”

The Irishman put on his pants and a pair of tight-fitting trousers. John couldn’t help but forget about his worries as he watched. John looked away when Sebastian turned to grab his t-shirt.

“I know you were watching. Don’t act so innocent.” Sebastian said.

The Irishman walked around the bed, lifting John’s chin, placing a kiss to his lips, “I’ll be back.”

John smiled, “I’ll be waiting.”

John laid in bed, thinking about what the text meant. John was a former doctor so, the initials could refer to a prescription. Though why would Sebastian need to hide that? If Sebastian was an errand boy or an assistant, that wasn’t anything he would need to hide unless it was something dangerous and illegal.

Sebastian wouldn’t talk about it. He was the master of changing subjects. Sebastian knew how to push the right buttons to make him forget what they were talking about. John’s resolve with his lover wasn’t firm. 

“Fuck, what I have I gotten myself into?” John muttered.

John eventually fell asleep and let go of any worry. 

The next morning John woke up after being woken up at nearly midnight. John didn’t get back to sleep until it was four a.m. when Sebastian passed out. John turned on the telly, and the news was on. Sebastian was asleep in bed. A news story got John’s attention.

'This morning the body of a pharmacist, Richard Taylor, was discovered outside of his workplace. The police say it occurred when he was closing up at eight pm last night.'

John’s mind instantly remembered the text from Sebastian’s phone last night. He saw the mobile on the nightstand. John grabbed it without waking his sleeping lover. 

John made sure Sebastian wasn’t waking up before he put in the code, opening the phone. John looked at the text again, and Sebastian had replied with short text:

Errand completed. -SM

John’s heart skipped a beat as he sat on his side of the bed. The text was a hit from someone. John feared that the initial ‘M’ might be who he thought it was. Sebastian woke up and noticed his mobile missing.

“John, have you seen my mobile?” Sebastian asked. John held out over his shoulder, “Why do you have it?”

“You killed the pharmacist they found this morning, didn’t you?” John said. Sebastian got up and turned the telly off, letting out a sigh; John looked at him, “Tell me the truth, Sebastian. I’m not an idiot.”

Sebastian turned to John, “John, you don’t want to go down this path.”

John made eye contact with his lover, “I want the truth, Colonel. If you do not tell me, I will find out.”

Sebastian shook his head, “Why do you want to know? Once we go down this path, there is no going back.”

John walked over to Sebastian, “Did you kill the pharmacist?”

Sebastian all but yelled, “Yes! Happy now?”

John had hoped he was wrong, but he had known deep down that he was. Sebastian went over to the bed, sitting down. John turned around, and Sebastian didn’t look up, saying, “You don’t know me as well you think.”

“You were a Colonel with a promising career until you let your anger get the best of you,” John said.

“John, that isn’t the first person I killed for money,” Sebastian told him. John swallowed hard as Sebastian continued, “I’m an assassin for hire; I have been since I was a teenager.”

John shook his head, “You...why?”

Sebastian looked at him, “It’s not something you would understand. You have morals. A normal life.”

John knew Sebastian never tell him why, at least for the moment. John also wanted to know who ‘M’ was. John took a deep breath, “Who is ‘M’?”

Sebastian grabbed his mobile and searched through it. He stood up, walking towards John holding his phone out. John grabbed it. He looked at a photo Sebastian pulled up. John felt as shock run over him.

“Your quite lucky no one connected you to the cabbies death,” Sebastian said. “Either Lestrade is an idiot, or he neglected to mention what Sherlock told him about the shooter.”

John swallowed hard as he looked at the photo, “You work for Moriarty. The man that sponsored the cabbie.”

“He may have sponsored him, but I was his contact. I don’t work for Moriarty, and I’m his business partner. Second, in command.” Sebastian told him. “I didn’t tell you to protect you.”

John responded without hesitation, “Bullocks! You know I am capable of holding my own. You only saved me once.”

Taken back, Sebastian took his phone back, and he shook his head, “Sherlock doesn’t give you enough credit. You are smarter than you look. I underestimated you. Won’t make that mistake again.” He paused, “I don’t usually care what anyone thinks, with the rare exception of you. You ride a moral high ground. I’m the type men like you put in jail. I may not have any morals, but I don’t just kill anyone. I only kill people who are as low as me.”

John, without another word, grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom. Sebastian got dressed, leaving the motel room. John leaned against the counter, running his hand through his hair.

John got dressed before exiting the bathroom and the motel. Sebastian wouldn’t have gone far. Whenever he got stressed, he had a smoke. John walked down past the rooms with other guests. On the side of the building, he found his boyfriend. 

“What you doing here? I thought you were appalled by my confession.” Sebastian said.

John walked over and stood in front of Sebastian, “I disapprove of it, yes, but it isn’t enough to change how I feel about you. I made, as you put it, a human error. I fell for the man that was bad for me but gives me exactly what I want.”

Sebastian smiled, “Your smart enough to know you should walk away and not turn back. Yet, you aren’t running away. I don’t get it. You could have Sherlock if you want.”

“I don’t know about the last part. I know I want you. I want more than you can give me and more you could give me, but you hold back.” John said. “I can’t understand why I’m so different.”

“You remind me of people from my past. People I respected to this day even if they aren’t alive.” Sebastian said. “I don’t want to hurt you. You heard the stories.”

John moved closer and grinned, “I did, and I have been waiting to see that side of you. You’re capable of it if you can kill without emotion. That’s not a compliment, don’t look so proud.”

Sebastian chuckled, “Not good, huh.”

John shook his head, “Normal people don’t kill for a living.”

Sebastian took a puff of his smoke before asking, “What about Moriarty and Sherlock? We would be in the middle of that. One day our paths will cross in their game.” 

“We don’t tell them. It will be our secret, and I assume you aren’t with me to spy on Sherlock since we met long before I knew him.” John said.

Sebastian cupped John’s cheek, “I respect you enough not to do that. I may not want commitment, but I care about you.”

John wanted so much more in life that Sebastian wasn’t willing to give him. John also couldn’t imagine life with Sherlock would leave room for that life. Sebastian and Sherlock turned John’s life around, making it enjoyable.

“Last night, when you got back, was that a result of getting off on the murder?” John asked.

Sebastian had a look of surprise, “I’ll admit I get off on it, but it wasn’t just that. Your much more of a high than killing off some idiot who made enemies. If I wanted that high, I would kill every day.”

“You may claim to have no morals, but you seem to have some,” John said.

Sebastian smiled, “I could change your mind taking you here for everyone to see.” John looked at him, wide-eyed, “Don’t like the idea of being watched?”

John rolled his eyes, “I never said that.” Sebastian grinned; John groaned, “Damn it.”

“One day, maybe I can convince you into a threesome,” Sebastian said. “Or having oral sex in an area like this.”

John looked around before taking Sebastian by the hand, pulling him deeper into the darkness. Sebastian pressed to the building. John kissed him, pressing against him. 

“What are you up to, Captain?” Sebastian asked.

John licked his lips, “Enjoying myself.”

John moved down to unbuttoning Sebastian’s trousers. Sebastian moaned as his cock was pulled out. The Irishman was surprised that John was evening doing this. Sebastian leaned against the building wall as John took his erection into his mouth. 

“Ah, yea.” Sebastian moaned.

John moved his mouth up and down the length of his lovers cock while massaging his balls. John rolled his tongue around the head of Sebastian dick. 

Sebastian fisted John’s blond locks. Sebastian moaned, saying, “You’re a damn tease, Captain.” 

John deep throated his lovers cock. Sebastian started to fuck John’s mouth deep and hard. After a few thrusts, Sebastian released down John’s throat.

“You are full of surprises,” Sebastian said.

John chuckled, “I could say the same about you.”

Sebastian pulled John close, not letting go. John couldn’t walk away from the man who had saved his life. Sebastian was the man he wanted no matter the risk. 

“Let’s get back inside,” Sebastian said, stomping out the smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

John sat in bed, ignoring the overdue bills on his nightstand. Running around with Sherlock didn’t seem like making working more comfortable, but he had found a job. Today had been his first day and not a very good day. He was also due in court for a charge that wasn’t his. 

They were still working on a case that led him to get charged. 

They were following the trail of a murderer who could scale buildings. It was turning out to be an interesting case. Sherlock had been pushing John to his limits. John barely slept in the last few days but slept at his new job. He needed some space for a bit. 

John’s phone buzzed as he was on his blog. He opened the text from his casual boyfriend.

I heard you are in trouble with the law. -SM

John groaned, wondering how his boyfriend even heard. John had only told Sherlock, He replied.

On top of the overdue bills, yes. -JW

I can help with that; I’m free for a bit. -SM

John was considering getting Sebastian help. He had gotten off on murder charges with the help of Moriarty. John closed his laptop and got out of bed but not before sending a response.

On my way. -JW

John left the flat, leaving Sherlock to his own devices. He doubted Sherlock noticed he left. John was about to hail a cab when he saw a motorbike parked not too far from the flat. A familiar Irishman on it.

“I don’t like to be kept waiting. I have plans.” Sebastian said

John hurried over and grabbed the helmet from Sebastian, getting on the back. John rarely rode on his bike. 

“Hold on tight, don’t want to lose you,” Sebastian said, starting the bike.

The ride was exciting as John held tight onto his boyfriend. They weren’t head towards the motel, which made John wonder what plans Sebastian had in mind. John was eager to find out.

When they stopped, it was in a secluded area. John stepped off the bike, removing his helmet. The site appeared abandoned near an old bridge—an overgrown field under it.

“Thought this be a nice change,” Sebastian said.

“You trying to get me to try something new?” John asked.

Sebastian grinned, shrugging, “Maybe. We also need to talk. You are in the case of those two deaths that appear as a ghost killed them.”

John looked at him, “You know something about it. Should I be worried?”

“The people you are trying to find are more dangerous than you think. Moriarty helped them get here.” He told him; Sebastian pulled a box out of his pocket, “This is for you.”

John took the box opening it. Inside there was a Rolex watch. John looked at Sebastian, “Is this real?”

“Yes, it’s more than a watch. I put a tracking chip in it. If you‘re in trouble during a case related to Moriarty, I can find you. Sherlock won’t always be there.” Sebastian said. “I’m concerned. You may be able to take care of yourself, but things do happen.”

John nodded, “What do I tell Sherlock? He knows I can’t afford this.”

“It’s a gift from your married lover. He will form his conclusion.” Sebastian said.

John pulled the watch out and put it on. After he saw something else in the box, a debit card. John pulled it out, “That’s an account I opened for you. Don’t worry about money or trying to keep your job. That was a lousy first day for you.”

“I don’t want to know how you know that, and you don’t have to do this,” John said.

“I know. I want to. I’m not some cold-hearted lover people make me out to be, and I can’t help what I want. You choose to stay, and I want to help you out. Army pension isn’t much for someone who wasn’t in the army as long as you.” Sebastian said. “Besides, it benefits me if you have free time for me.”

John chuckled, “I do like the idea of that.”

Sebastian walked into the field with John following after. John put the card away and followed him, stopping in the middle of the area.

“What do you have planned?” John asked.

Sebastian stepped in front of his boyfriend, pushing him to the ground. Sebastian got over a surprised John. Sebastian kissed him as he reached between his legs. John moaned as Sebastian rubbed his groin.

John knew where this was leading and wasn’t going to object. The idea made things more intense as Sebastian pulled John’s trousers down. Unfortunately, Sebastian didn’t have as much time as when John stayed the night. It was something both men were accustomed to.

“If I had more time, I make you beg for it, but I have to be back soon,” Sebastian said, pulling his trousers down.

“I’ll take what I can get,” John said.

John turned over, and Sebastian used his saliva to prep John briefly. The Irishman slicked up his cock. He lined up, and John moaned as Sebastian penetrated his anus. Sebastian grabbed onto John’s wrist, thrusting in his lover without mercy. Sebastian pulled aside the collar of John’s shirt and bit his neck. John held back from crying out. 

Sebastian purposely hit nerves or John’s prostate to get a reaction. Sebastian licked his lips, “No need to be quiet, Captaen.”

John groaned as he came from a deep hard thrust. Sebastian kept pounding into his lover until he reached his limit. The Irishman laid next to him, pulling his trousers up.

John covered up, “I can’t understand why I do half of what I do with you.”

Sebastian chuckled, “That’s not a mystery; it’s my Irish charm. It helps I have a broad Irish accent.” 

John groaned as Sebastian deepened the accent, “Bastard. You need to get back. So, I have to go back.”

Sebastian sat up, letting out a sigh, “I know. Maybe I can convince you into a threesome next time.”

John raised a brow, “I would have to meet the person first before I even consider that idea.

John walked back to the Motorcycle. Sebastian pulled John into a kiss. Even though Sebastian wasn’t the type of man to make the commitment John wanted, but he still wanted to be with John as much as possible. 

“You sure that all this stuff means nothing?” John asked.

“It’s just me looking out for you. I know what criminals are capable of. I am one, after all.” Sebastian said, putting his helmet on.

The return to the flat felt long. John knew Sherlock would want his help. When John dropped off near the flat, he walked the rest of the way. John entered the flat, and Sherlock turned around clearly, ready for something.

“We are going out tonight,” Sherlock said.

John blinked, “I rather go on a date. Where two people who like each other have fun.”

Sherlock looked confused, “That’s what I was suggesting.”

“No, it wasn’t. At least I hope not.” John remarked.

Sherlock put on his scarf, “I already reserved two tickets. You should change. It looks like you rolled around in a field with your boyfriend.” John let out a sigh, and Sherlock looked at him, “I see your boyfriend bought you a gift. Trying to keep you from leaving him.”

“No, and it’s not any of your business,” John said.

The former army doctor changed in his room. Sherlock was waiting impatiently as John joined him by the front door, “Where are we going?” John asked.

Sherlock showed him a scrap of paper, “Circus. One night only.”

John wasn’t making the connection, “Ok, why a circus?”

Sherlock hailed a cab as he groaned, “The Yellow Dragon Circus! One day they’re in London. It fits. The Tong sent an assassin to England…”

John was wrapping his head around that concept wishing he was with Sebastian still. He rubbed his temple, “Dressed up as a tight rope walker! Come on, Sherlock.”

“A killer who can climb! Who can shin up a rope! Where else would you find that level of dexterity? Exit visas are scarce in China. They’d need some reason to get out of the country, wouldn’t they? I just need to have a little look round the place…” Sherlock responded.

John didn’t reply to the statement. John was running on little sleep at this point. 

“You seem to be risking caught with your married lover,” Sherlock said.

“It’s not your concern. You just want to know why I would date a married man. I’m not telling you. Not everything I do is your business.” John said.

Sherlock had his doubts about the man John was dating. As the ride continued, Sherlock went back to focusing on the case. The cab stopped in front of the venue—the front facade decorated in a hundred Chinese lanterns. There is a poster: ‘The Yellow Dragon Circus’. 

John saw the poster matching the scrap of paper Sherlock had shown him. The two men entered the theatre. John went up to the box office queue.

“I have two tickets reserved under Holmes,” John said, pulling out Sherlock’s card he still had.

John was handed an envelope and paid the manager. Sherlock and John entered the theatre auditorium. There were no seats in the derelict music hall as the audience stood in the space around a ring of candles. 

In the centre is a tall tripod covered with black cloth. John looked around at all the other people. John stopped on a male in a leather jacket and red hair. Sherlock wasn’t paying attention, fortunately when John realised it was Sebastian. 

John pulled his mobile out just as Sebastian sent a text.

Case? -SM

Sherlock dragged me here. What are you doing here? -JW

Surveillance. -SM

John hoped Sherlock wouldn’t know that one of the guests was his boyfriend. A female performer enters, dressed in the Chinese opera’s makeup and robes with a rouged face and gold head-dress. A drummer bangs out a monotonous beat on the Dagu drum.

The opera singer pulls off the cloth. Balanced on the tripod is an evil-looking ballista - an ancient Chinese crossbow. At one end is the long metal shaft, ready to fire. At the other end hangs a metal bowl on a chain, dangling from the trigger. There was a big crash from the drummer. 

From her robes, the opera singer produces a lethal-looking crossbow bolt. She puts it in the ballista mechanism and cocks the spring. A wooden plank, cut into a man’s shape, is strapped to the stage’s apron. The ballista points straight at its imaginary heart. 

The opera singer raises her hands for silence. Hush. Then drum roll. She extracts a white feather from her head-dress. Gently she drops the feather into the metal bowl. 

The mechanism was sensitive that the weight of the feather pulled the trigger down and released the spring. The deadly dart fired straight into the plank. John’s heart pounded as he watched. The opera singer retrieves the dart from the plank and replaces it in the ballista. A masked warrior enters, dressed all in black - short and muscular. 

“I think I know what’s coming,” John said.

Sherlock grinned, “I do.” 

He stood against the plank. The opera singer had him tied with thick cords and chains, so he is unable to move.

“Ancient Chinese escapology act. The crossbow is on a delicate spring. The warrior has to escape his bonds before it fires.” Sherlock explained.

“Well, that sounds like ideal entertainment for a Friday night,” John remarked.

The ballista spring was pulled back. A long golden rope was lowered from the ceiling. Attached to the bottom end is a sandbag. The cord runs up and over a beam. Attached to the end of the roof is a metal weight shaped like a teardrop.

“They split the sandbag, so the sand pours out. The weight gradually lowered on to the bowl. Classic Chinese circus act.” Sherlock said.

John smiled, “I would have been happy with a bit of juggling and a couple of clowns.”

Sherlock didn’t believe that for a second, and neither did Sebastian, who stood near them. Sherlock was unaware he was feet from John’s boyfriend.

The masked warrior is in place, strapped to the plank. The opera singer takes out a knife; cuts a gash in the sandbag. The sand starts to pour out. Slowly, slowly it rises to the ceiling, spinning all the while. On the other end of the rope, the metal weight was gradually lowered towards the waiting bowl. The drummer began his crescendo. The warrior in the black struggled in his bonds. The cords that bind him did not seem to budge. John was visibly tense.

The sandbag was almost empty of sand - higher and higher; it rises. The metal weight dropped down, almost touching the bowl. Then, after struggling for an eternity, the warrior seems to be loosening some of his bonds. The sand ran out; the weight landed in the bowl; the warrior pulled away and ducked. The ballista was triggered; the dart fired into the plank; he stepped aside and missed him by a whisker. 

The crowd breaks into spontaneous applause.

John looked towards where Sherlock had been. He had walked off. Sebastian moved over to John, “So, can’t keep your boyfriends attention.”

“Not my boyfriend,” John said.

“Ladies and gentlemen, from the distant moonlit shores of the Yangtze river, we present for your pleasure... the deadly Chinese bird spider.” The opera singer announced.

From the ceiling dropped a considerable length of grey silk. Dressed from head to foot in grey - grey leotard and grey mask - a tall, angular man entered. He climbed the rope. His movements were swift and effortless. He rose thirty feet in the air and winded himself into the silken banner. Then, using fluid and balletic movements, he gently abseiled down the silken train and hovered just above the audience’s heads. 

“I can think of a good use for the silk banner,” Sebastian remarked.

John rolled his eyes, “You need an off switch.”

Sherlock peered through a crack in the curtain and witnesses the human spider act. He saw John next to a tall, broad Irishman interacting with John as if he knew him. 

John and Sebastian stare in wonder at the deadly spider as he effortlessly scaled the giant skein of silk. Without warning, Sherlock tumbled out from behind the curtains. The audience stood stunned.

John dives on him. The audience scatters, screaming, running for the exit signs. The warlord lands a punch on John - sending him careering into a curtain. He tears it down, and it lands with a cloud of dust. He was extinguishing the candles. Everywhere darker now. 

It was chaos from there and from the wings the opera singer appears - something in her hand. She points it at John. John flinched - instinctively thinking it was a gun. It was just a camera. John thought he recognised her. John went to Sherlock and all but dragged him out.

After a visit to Scotland yard, John was in the flat as Sherlock looked over the symbols. Sherlock wanted to find the hideout. John looked at the picture in the evidence bag, “Sherlock, Soo-lin started to translate it.”

Sherlock snatched it from John’s hand and all but ripped it open. He was saying something that John tuned out until he said:

“Where are you going?” John asked.

“To the Museum. The Restoration Office - we must have been staring at it.” Sherlock said.

“What?”

“The book, John - the book. The key to cracking the cypher! Soo Lin used it to do this. Whilst you and I were running around the galleries, she started to translate the code. That book is in her office!” Sherlock said, leaving.

John laid on the couch and took a deep breath. His mobile buzzed. It was Sebastian texting him.

Everything all right? You home? -SM

Yes, Sherlock ran off on some charge about a book. -JW

John heard the doorbell ring. John bundled down the stairs opening the door seeing a man in all black before him.

The man spoke softly, “Do you have it?”

John blinked, “I’m sorry, what?”

“Do you have the treasure?” He asked again.

John was baffled and saw the man pull something out before hitting him. John fell to the floor. 

John came to tied in a chair vision blurred. It was a dark cavernous room, illuminated only by a ring of candles and could just make out some long metal grooves in the floor - old tram tracks. The ceiling dripped water.

Three other people were present - three members of the Black Lotus. Two men and a woman. The woman stood in the middle, dressed in her long black coat and her dark glasses. The opera singer. Her two thugs flanked her in black suits. There was the short, squat, muscular one - the warlord and on the other side - tall and wiry with jagged limbs and pointed features - the climbing killer.

The opera singer snapped John on her mobile phone.

Saying calm and cooly, “A book is like a magic garden, carried in your pocket.” John was confused, “A Chinese proverb, Mr Holmes.”

“I’m not..” John still delirious, “I’m not Sherlock Holmes.”

The opera singer smiled, in a way like she didn’t believe him, “Forgive me if I do not take your word for it.”

She walked over to him - softly and slowly - yanked the wallet out of his pocket. She opened it and rifled around inside. Finally producing - a bank card.

“Debit card. Name of S. Holmes.” She said.

John responded, “Ah. That’s not mine. He leant that to me…”

She rifled through the wallet again, producing a check, “And a cheque for five thousand pounds. Made out in the name of Mr Sherlock Holmes.”

“He asked me to look after that for him…”

She produced - an envelope with the old ticket stubs from the theatre. The name ‘SHERLOCK HOLMES’ is on the front. 

The opera singer responded, “Tickets from the theatre. Collected by you. Name of Holmes.”  
,  
John took heavy breathes, “Yes. OK. I realise how this looks, but honestly, I’m not…”

The opera singer was far from convinced as she spoke, “We heard it from your mouth.” John looked confused, “‘I am Sherlock Holmes, and I always work alone...’”

John’s words came back to haunt him, “Ah. Did I say that? I s’pose there’s no point in persuading you I was doing an impression…”

John squirmed as she produced a revolver and pressed it to his temple. The opera singer pulled out her mobile, “Sherlock Holmes - you’re my pin-up. Did you know?”

She held up her phone- showing him the photos she took. There dozens upon dozens of John. He couldn’t believe he was mistaken for Sherlock.

“Your friend John writes a fascinating blog - I read it every day. I’ve made an intricate study of you. But you - you know nothing about your most devoted fan.” She said, before introducing herself, “I’m Shan.”

“Your Shan? The mountain?” John said.

She surfed the internet on her phone, “‘There is no puzzle, no enigma that my friend Sherlock cannot solve’. Let us put it to the test.”  
Shan cocked the trigger, John panicked. A ringing mobile filled the air, and it was Shan’s phone. She answered, “Hello.”

A broad Irish voice was on the other end, “Pull that trigger, and it’s the last thing you do. My gun won’t miss.”

John could hear the voice and knew it was Sebastian. Shan looked panicked as Sebastian continue to speak, “I’m going to say this once; if you don’t let him go, I will shoot you one by one. Your semi-automatic is no match for my gun.”

She ordered one of the men to untie him. 

“You’re going to give him back his wallet and let him walk out,” Sebastian said.

She gave John his wallet after the warlord untied him. John stumbled a bit as he walked away. Sherlock saw John walking out. He saw the blood on his forehead, “John, you all right?”

“I’m fine,” John said. 

Both men heard gunshots, and Sherlock went into the tramway tunnel. John still felt weak. He sat on the ground.


End file.
